


queen fics are my coping lol

by not_deaky



Category: Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_deaky/pseuds/not_deaky
Summary: I've started making short imagines where its a queen member helping y/n with mental health struggles.of coarse TW for whatever is mentioned in each chapter... I'll add a warning at the start of each chapter.
Kudos: 3





	queen fics are my coping lol

TRIGGER WARNING: anxiety/ panic attack, anxiety

Roger seemed very concerned as you start to pace back and forth back and forth. you see this is normal for you although this time it’s worse. Your hands move from nail biting to resting viscously on your head in a panicked manner. He watches you in your room as your footsteps get faster and this time doesn’t seem to stop. You start to feel very warm so you rip your sweater off continuing to create circles in your room.  
“Come sit, y/n.” He speaks softly to not scare you. You stop suddenly. You wipe your hands down to knees stopping them there crouched down you begin to feel your breath shake and speed.  
“y/n, please sit…” you sit on the ground. You slowly bring your knees to chest and slightly rock.  
“y/n, I’m safe, you’re safe, everyone and everything is okay.” This is only happening because of the overwhelming day but your brain has made everything worse than before. He was towering over you by standing so he comes and sits beside you. Your eyes are shaky and you can hardly hear but you listen in.  
“Look at me…” he says. you can’t, you stare forward.  
“It’s okay if you can’t, can you hear me breathing?” He questions. You slightly nod. Trying not to cry...  
“Okay, do this with me. In four..” he begins breathing in for four seconds.  
“hold four.” His breath runs silent. You force your breath to slowly match his. A warm tear trickles down your cheek.  
“Okay, out four.” He blows out his breath.  
“Hold four.” He is silent again. He repeats this until you’re somewhat calm.  
“Okay y/n...,” the phone rings his calm voice stops.  
You hear him utter a “shit” He takes it off the hook.  
“You need to answer that, aren’t you supposed to be with Freddie Brian and Deaky..?” You’re still majorly out of it.  
“It’s okay, they can wait.” He slightly smiles.  
As you seem to untense your muscles Roger goes to sit down beside you again.  
“Can i hold you?”he asks. You nod. The feeling of someone's presence and care makes the anxiety subside. Slowly the world feels normal again and you can concentrate on Roger's calm breath. The hug he's giving soon turns into you hugging back.  
“Everything will be okay, y/n.” Roger holds you for the rest of the night as you slowly calm into a slumber.

I'M WELL AWARE THAT NOT EVERYONE HAS THE SAME EXPERIENCE WITH ANXIETY BUT ITS HARD TO COVER EVERYONE'S EXPERIENCE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! COMMENT ANY OTHER TOPIC I SHOULD DO NEXT :)


End file.
